


Day Three Hundred Nine || Quick Exit

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [309]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blood, F/M, Gen, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: So, she's stuck with a yakuza guard. Lovely. This is going to make going out in public...interesting.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [309]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 24





	Day Three Hundred Nine || Quick Exit

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 250, 254, 269, 300, and 303!)

In the middle of the morning, Hinata snaps awake, eyes wide and breath curt with a gasp. She was having the strangest dream about an old warehouse, and a gunfight, and -

...oh. Right. That was just her day yesterday bleeding into her dreams.

In spite of herself, Hinata goes slack atop her bed. What a day it was. In fact, what a few _weeks_ it’s been, now. Saving a member of a yakuza, having to dodge his attempts to repay her, and then the firefight yesterday when a rival faction mistook her as someone actually important, and kidnapped her in hopes of getting information on their enemies.

Meanwhile Hinata was completely clueless, dragged into a turf war she had no real business in.

And now, well...she has no idea what’s going to happen to her.

She got the day off from work, thank the gods. And Sasuke is likely still downstairs guarding her apartment from any unwanted Senju guests. Now he owes her even more than he did for saving her life, getting her mixed up in all of this.

In all honesty, Hinata would be _fine_ with them just...leaving her alone! But she knows it won’t be that simple, now. Though the Uchiha saved her the only way they could - by storming the hideout - that likely only solidified her status as some kind of target. Even if the Senju assume they only came for the doctor dragged in with her...Hinata knows there’s little escaping them.

Especially since their leader Tobirama now knows who she is. Or rather...who her _father_ is. She’s not the important factor. If he still believes her worth something to attempt to blackmail Hiashi, she might not be safe, regardless.

Of course...she highly doubts Hiashi would cooperate, anyway. He disowned her years ago for her defiance against his business dealings. She’s likely worthless to him. He might still have some feelings for her as his daughter - some semblance of loyalty or parental love. But given that he basically dumped her on the street for questioning him...she won’t hold her breath.

So...where to go from here? She has no idea. All she _does_ know is that - as of yesterday - there’s little chance of getting her old life back. Not that it was much of a life, working a base-pay job that both stressed her out and collided with her morals. And otherwise lurking at home when not working behind her company’s back.

...maybe Suigin-san could hire her if she gets fired. She doesn’t know much about the medical in _practice_, but...maybe the doc needs a receptionist. It’s not like she’s not familiar with how the insurance works.

Sighing, she brings an arm up over her eyes. The little bit of leftover takeout she gobbled the night before is already digested, if her stomach’s pining for food is any clue. But she doesn’t have much in the way of supplies...she’ll have to make a grocery run. But is that safe…?

Bringing a hand to her comm mod, she dictates a text for Sasuke.

_I need to run errands. Am I free to leave?_

In the interim, she abandons the clothes she simply fell asleep in, having lacked the motivation or energy to change the night before. Tugging on her pants, she receives a reply.

_I’ll go with you._

That gets her to blanche. _Don’t you need a break?_

_Took one last night - someone covered me overnight. Came back this morning, I’m fine._

Hinata hesitates. Does she really want to be seen in public with him…?

...of course, she’s already pretty much a known associate by the people who are the biggest threat, so...what else does she have to lose?

_...okay. I’ll be quick. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_It’s either this, or sit here and do nothing while the others figure out what to do with you._

...oh. She hadn’t considered that.

Putting on a jacket and making her way down to the ground level, she finds him leaning idly against her building nearby the door and smoking a cigarette. He does indeed look rested, and his outfit has changed. Which...is good, given there’d been some blood on what he’d been wearing before. Makes sense, given his...activities. “...ready to go?”

“Where we headed?”

“I usually just go to a place down the street…”

“You don’t do delivery?”

“Some things I like doing the old fashioned way,” is her reply, which to her surprise earns a chuckle. “...what?”

“Nothing. You’re just...weird.”

Her cheeks puff a hair in a pout. “What’s so weird about that?”

“Just not what most people do. Hell, even I typically have things dropped off. Feels like a waste of time, otherwise.”

“I don’t know, I just...like to look around.”

“Mhm...like you said, old fashioned.”

A bit ruffled, Hinata stuffs her hands in her pockets, leading the way as Sasuke falls into step a bit behind her. “...so, um...have you heard anything about w-what happened yesterday?”

“Bits and pieces. We dealt a decent blow, and Tobirama’s scrambling. Apparently he’s pretty pissed he’s failed at killing me twice now in so many weeks.” At her curious glance, he expounds, “My father leads the Uchiha...sort of. His father, Madara, is still around and calls shots...but Fugaku’s still de facto leader. Madara and Tobirama - and Tobi’s brother Hashirama - have some pretty bad personal blood between them.”

“...I see.”

“As for what’s going to happen to _you_,” he goes on, knowing that’s what she’s _really_ curious about, “we’re still talking. See, Suigin’s an asset. She directly benefits the gang, and she gets paid. But everything with you is less...official. You saved a member’s life, but you’re not a member, nor are you on the gang payroll like she is. So figuring out what you’re supposedly allowed in terms of protection and all that is a bit...up in the air.”

“...oh…”

“But either way,” Sasuke continues, pausing for another drag, “I’m going to take care of it.”

“But -?”

“But nothing. You saved my ass, and I repaid you by almost getting you killed. Least I can do is keep you from getting killed for a while, whether my father wants me to or not. Yakuza might do some shitty things, but we still have honor in some regards. And debt is one of them. Until we’re square, you’re stuck with me.”

Hinata gives a quiet sigh. “...I guess there’s no c-changing your mind…”

“Nope. I know this is all gonna affect your life and livelihood, so...we’ll have to hash out the details. Obviously your job might be at risk if people start noticing me hanging around...but at the same time, that’s the only way to keep Senju off your ass.”

“Yeah, I was...w-wondering about that.”

“...guess if it comes down to it, I’ll find you a new job.”

“Wh-?!”

“Cuz that’ll be my fault, too. And I’ve got connections.”

Hinata bristles. “This is getting r-ridiculous!”

“Well, it’s that or we could have you moved, your identity changed...the whole shebang. Up to you,” he offers, giving her a glance and drawing from his cig again. “...being yakuza tied is tough business. Guess I should have warned you, but...well, I don’t think either of us imagined it ending up quite like this, huh?”

“...no.”

They reach the store, Hinata stepping through the automatic doors with Sasuke behind her. Activating a cart, it glides alongside her as she starts quickly stocking up on the essentials. Because apparently...she might be on house arrest for longer than she imagined.

All the while, Sasuke stands casually behind her, hands in his pockets and the butt of his cigarette between his lips.

“...want anything?”

“Huh?”

“You’re here, you might as well get something,” Hinata explains, setting several instant ramen cups into her cart.

That earns a snort. “I’m fine.”

“Want a...candy bar or something?”

“I don’t like sweets.”

“What?!”

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke then tugs her back around the end of the aisle, her cart following like a puppy. “...hold up.”

Oh for goodness’ sake, _now_ what?!

Stock still, Hinata listens as a few more customers walk through the door. It’s a rowdy group of young men their age, Hinata curiously leaning out to peek.

“Don’t do that.”

“But we can’t -?” Turning to look at him, she sees Sasuke staring out oddly...and then it clicks.

Right. Rinnegan model. Instantly bypasses just about any surveillance security and grants access to nearby cameras. He doesn’t have to look...the store’s doing that for him.

“...damn it.”

“What? Senju?”

“Sort of...long story. I know the blond. He’s a pain in my ass.”

“Is...is he dangerous?”

“...no. But I don’t need him seeing me. It’ll just stir up more trouble. I need to make a quick exit…” He then glances to her, Rinnegan turned in its socket. “...think you can handle checkout? I can meet you outside.”

“...yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Just buzz me if something goes down.”

“Okay…” Watching him slink around the back, Hinata takes a moment to breathe before heading to the front of the shop.

The group of men is still there, browsing the cheap tablets bearing various news and articles...among other _entertainments_. Eyeing them warily, she starts running things through the machine to tally up her total and remove the security on the items.

“Whoa, hold up…”

Tensing, she keeps going, avoiding eye contact as one approaches.

“...Hinata-chan?”

Jolting, she looks up, finding a nostalgic pair of blue eyes. “...Naruto-kun…?”

Wait...blond...is this the one Sasuke was…?

“Holy crap! It’s been ages! You, like...totally vanished after school!” the Uzumaki goes on, grinning widely and clearly excited to see her. “You look...kinda different. Where have you been?”

“Oh, just...w-working. You know...boring life stuff…”

“Dude, I’d love to catch up sometime! You live local?”

“Er...well…”

“Oi.”

The pair both turn to see Sasuke standing nearby. Naruto stiffens, Hinata just looking warily between them. “...Sasuke…?”

“Leave her alone. She’s clearly trying to get her shit done and leave. You’re holding her up.”

“Wh-? This long since you’ve seen me, and _that’s_ how you say hello?”

“Who says I _want_ to say hello? You’re holding her up.”

“What do you care?”

“Because I’m waiting for her, dumbass.”

Blond brows furrow. “...you know her?”

“In a manner of speaking. We’ve got places to be, so save your sap for some other time.”

“Good to see you’re still an asshole,” Naruto mutters, stuffing hands into his jacket pockets.

“Like I give a shit what you think.”

“Look, guys...p-please,” Hinata cuts in, lifting placating hands. “It...it’s fine! Naruto-kun, um...here, I’ll...give you my contact info. We’ll talk later, o-okay? Really. It’s okay. But I...I really _should_ be going.”

Still glowering at the Uchiha, Naruto replies, “...yeah, sure…”

Transferring the proper data, she gives him a strained smiled. “...it...it really was nice seeing you again.”

“...just take care of yourself, Hinata-chan,” he offers, eyes still trained on Sasuke. “Don’t want you getting mixed up in the _wrong_ crowd.”

“...I...I’ll bear that in mind. Have - have a good day!” Things bought and bagged, she gives a nervous grin before fleeing, Sasuke on her heels. “...what the hell was that?”

“Long story,” Sasuke mutters. “...but he’s got Senju ties.”

“...is he…?”

“He’s not yakuza, but he benefits from them. Vague family ties...like I said, long story. As you can imagine...that doesn’t make us best friends anymore.”

Her ears perk at that. _...anymore…?_

“Anyway...let’s get you home. Sorry for butting in, but...I wasn’t sure if he’d have heard about you.”

“...that’s okay. Um...I hope that wasn’t too...inconvenient…?”

“I’ll get over it. Mostly it’s just a stroke to my temper. Good news is he seemed clueless...but he might not stay that way, so...keep your guard up with him, okay?”

Hinata gives Sasuke a glance. He has a point, but… “...okay. I will.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> More cyberpunk! I am so falling in love with both this little series and this genre, it's just so cool xD
> 
> And now we have a new player on the field: Naruto! And given his ties to the Senju...this might get rather...interesting. How? I...don't know yet, but we'll figure it out as we go, as we always do with these, lol
> 
> Buuut yeah, I'm...uber tired as usual so I'll call it there - irl is a WEE BIT stressful today and will be for...a while :'D So I'll sign off for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
